


Hello

by haatorii



Series: 25: A Destiel Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel, Cas is finding happiness through Meg, Dean is finally happy, Gay Dean Winchester, I love Meg so much you don't even know guys, I made Dean disgustingly happy to be married to Michael, Letter, M/M, WHAAAT, Wedding, if you try hard enough you could see the hints of alcoholism, it doesn't really show but he's very happy to be married, mentions of Meg Masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Castiel's response to Dean's voice mails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Castiel's response to Dean's mostly drunken messages. It's short. I hope you like it.

After the reception, the newlyweds went immediately to the hotel they were going to be living for the next two days before flying to their honeymoon. Dean felt like he was floating the whole day. After months of preparing for his wedding this is the first time in months that he could actually relax and not think of anything else. 

Michael was in the shower when Dean started going through all the gifts. Man, weddings were _great_. You get a lot of free stuff plus some people actually give you cash! When a familiar penmanship on an envelope caught his attention from the pile, he didn’t know what to to do next, but he knew he had to read it alone.

When he was sure his husband.. _husband_ , Dean thought. He smiled and got off the bed as quietly as he could. He kissed his _husband_ ’s forehead, grabbed the envelope from the bedside drawer and went to the balcony.

Dean leaned on the railings and opened the envelope.

 

 

**Dean,**

 

Congratulations on your wedding to Michael. I could not be any happier for you. You deserve all the beautiful things, Dean. But please understand that I could never come no matter how much I wanted to. The past few years have been really hard for me. For the both of us, actually. Even more so when we broke up.

For years, my life revolved around you, and yours around mine. We’ve been together for quite a long time, you know that. We have even outlasted some of our friends’ romance, which made us believe even more that we were soulmates. But the last two years before we broke up were hard. I fought tooth and nail for us to work like before, Dean, and I would’ve continued fighting for us if you just didn’t show me you’ve had enough. To be honest, I’m not even sure if I am truly over you. I am, of course, but it’s just hard to wake up sometimes and tell myself that I don’t love you anymore when my whole being was so used to loving you.

When you started leaving messages in my voice mail, I was ecstatic. But I had to frequently remind myself that you hurt me. That you almost killed me. That I deserve better. It hurt, you know. It was almost as unbearable as the wounds you left me on that particular ugly day. I would cry until exhaustion lulls me to sleep. I still do, sometimes, for many other reasons, probably, but it doesn’t matter. That’s my problem to solve. Being in the hospital was awful, but it was horrible because you were not there. Then I would remember everything and realize why you weren’t. No one would tell me anything about you for months. Sam visited me a couple of times in the hospital, though. He apologized for you, because he said you haven’t really apologized for what you did.

I am happy for your achievements. I do not really know how to say this but I’m really glad that you initiated about the therapy. 

I didn’t call you back because I don’t know what I would do if I talked to you. For all we know we could’ve made up and get caught in the same vicious cycle all over again, and I can’t do that. Not anymore. You’re not the only one at fault in the demise of our relationship because I had as much participation as you did. We were left with the aftermath but haven’t had the chance to pick up the pieces around. We’ve both became monsters because of our love and if we continued, sooner or later, it will be the reason of our destruction. We just took off and continued with our lives with a gaping whole in the middle of our chests. And as time pass by you filled yours with memories, and even a new love. I cannot say it’s the same for me, though. I haven’t had the chance to do anything much after “shit hit the fan”, but I’m working on it.

I guess it’s better this way. We had an undesirable breakup but at least we do not hate each other. At least I do, about you. If you, on the other hand, hates me because of it, then I apologize from the bottom of my heart.

I forgive you, Dean. I forgive you for everything. I hope you forgive me too. Let “this” be a lesson for the both of us. That we should always remember not to love someone too much and leave nothing for ourselves. 

I am very sorry I could not come to your wedding. I wouldn’t miss it for the world because I really want to see how happy you are. How happy you’ve become in the arms of Michael. But alas! Life is a bitch, as you would always say. Michael and I have met once, when I gave him this letter. I was with Sam the whole time. In that only meeting though, I instantly knew he will not hurt you, and you won’t hurt him. I know, because you’ve loved me once, too.

I will never stop loving you, Dean. I haven’t stopped and I have no plans of stopping any time soon. You were my best friend, my brother, and my lover rolled into one. You were all that I could’ve asked for in my whole life and I do not regret loving you at all, even if you doubted yourself of ever loving me. 

 

Send my love to him, would you? Also, please let him know that if he hurts you, I am going to rip his throat out with my teeth and dump his body somewhere no one would suspect, and I will get away with all of it.

Love yourself, Dean. As much as we, Michael and I, have loved you.

 

Best wishes,

**Castiel**

 

P.S. I’m healing too, albeit slowly. Meg has been really helpful and I appreciate her presence so much. She may be very hard to deal with sometimes but I know she means well. I am hoping that whatever the future decides this thing should go, it would go smoothly. I am no longer afraid and neither should you.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
